The First Time
by Hearts Desire
Summary: JeffShannon slash. Jeff narrarates. He thinks over his and Shannon's first times of things.


A/N- Another short one. I just want to let all of you in my mary sue to know that I would be posting the chapter myself if I didn't know that my co-author was already working on the chapter. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. And I promise that future chapters will be up waaay faster.  
  
Also, I am thinking of posting a new story that has more chapters. There is a plot bunny in my head I'm just trying to figure out how to word it. But I have about three or four stories on my plate right now, including helping NorthCarolinaGirl4Life on hers.  
  
Disclaimer- I wouldn't be writing this if I owned these two lovely guys. Unfortunatley I don't, so watching this play out is only happening in my head. This is also my first shot at a story like this, so please don't hate me!  
  
*~*  
  
The First Time  
  
*~*  
  
The first time I saw you...I felt these butterflies in my stomach. My stomach did flip flops. My mind slowed down and I saw everything in slow motion with golden light filtering around only you. No one, nothing, besides you even registered in my mind. Your hair was pulled low, a light brown colour. Even though I was in the back of the classroom, I could see that your green eyes were sparkling.  
  
That wonderful smile of yours splayed across your lips as you nodded to the teacher and headed to the seat that was directly in front of me. I could smell whatever it is you put on, still to this day. The smell of your soap, shampoo, and spray all mixed together to a sweet smell that is neither feminine nor overly masculine. It fits you. It defines you. But I;m getting a head of myself.  
  
.  
  
That was the first time I saw you.  
  
.  
  
I was on my way to English hall. I had just stopped at my locker and was thinking about how I was going to be extremely late to class because my locker had jammed and taken me about three minutes to open, with two minutes to spare. There was no way that I could make it to 9th grade English on time. I had just been heading down the History hall quickly, thinking I just might be able to make it, when I collided with someone.  
  
Actually, it wasn't just any one, it was you! I had already regained my footing, not fallen, when I realized that I had knocked you to the floor. Including all of your papers and books. "I am so sorry." You apologized quickly, trying to gather all of your stuff back together, "Man, I am going to be so late." I didn't even realize that I hadn't moved until you looked up, catching my eyes. "Are you okay?" you asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I started helping you pick up your things. You smiled and nodded, standing up with all of your things.   
  
"So, where are you heading?" I asked.   
  
"Um, Freshman English." you stuttered quickly, rubbing your shoulder.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
"Yeah." you reassure, "Do you know where Freshman English is?"  
  
"Yes, I'm heading there, too. Come on. I'll show you the way."   
  
You smiled gratefully, sighing a bit. Then, we gathered the reamining papers that had fallen from your books and we headed down the hall to English class.  
  
.  
  
That was the first time we talked.  
  
.  
  
I held on to the wheel lightly with one hand, putting the other in your leg, resting it on your knee. You looked away from the window and smiled. Did I ever tell you how much I like your smile? It's brilliant. It suits you perfectly. I turned back to the road, still feeling those nervous butterflies in my stomach. They had appeared two days ago when you agreed to come with me.  
  
I parked the car in a spot at the drive-thru movie. There were plenty of other cars there, but all that mattered to me was that you were there with me. You and me. We were together. Finally, we were together. We watched the movie for a bit before I finally got the courage to snake myself over the seat.  
  
.  
  
That was the first time we kissed.  
  
.  
  
I remember looking down at you. Your hair was splayed back a little behind your head; now blonde. You smiled at me again, this time it shined with more brilliance than I had ever seen before in my life. You were already a bit sweat, your breath a bit quick. I was dumbfounded...There was more lust, love, and passion in your eyes than I had ever seen before in my entire life. From anybody.   
  
Yes, you were a few years younger, but you wanted this, and I wanted this, and together we made it happen. I remember waking up later that night. You were sound asleep against my chest, your breath not yet slowed from our interaction, so I knew I couldn't have been asleep that long. You, though, we were physically worn out and had fallen asleep right off. I pushed a couple of strands from your face.  
  
Though you were sleeping, a small smile still played at your lips. I checked the clock noting that it was nearing midnight. I readjusted a little bit and fell back asleep.  
  
.  
  
That was the fist time we made love  
  
.  
  
You slammed the small box you had been holding harshly against the table, glaring daggers straight at me. He nearly shit my pants. I had never seen you look so angry before. I didn't even know you possessed so much anger. "Why?" you growled. I stepped back a little, and soon my back was pressed against the wall.  
  
"Shannon, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! He was there!"  
  
"He was there?? That's the best you could come up with?!"  
  
"Shannon, I told you, I don't know what to say! What do you want to hear?"  
  
"I want to hear the truth!" You screamed, throwing a book at me.  
  
I moved quickly, narrowly avoiding a potential broken nose or black eye. I truly didn't know what to say. All words could and would be used against me. I knew that I shouldn't have cheated on you and I was truly sorry, but I didn't do anything. The past was already there and I couldn't change it.  
  
.  
  
That was the first time we fought.  
  
.  
  
Now, I'm sitting alone. Well, not technically am I alone. The room is full. The music is loud and there are people everywhere. I'm sitting on the couch, there's a beer bottle in my hand. I'm trying to ignore everyone. Everything. But my eyes keep diverting to you. I keep myself from going over there and dragging you over here. Cause you look happy.  
  
You're sitting in Paul's seat. You're legs are over his lap and your arms are over his shoulder. You are laughing and talking with them and I'm angry at you because you're happy and I'm not. I take another drink from my bottle. I'm not actually sure what I'm drinking, just that it tastes good and is clearing my head. Except you keep dragging back in to it.   
  
.  
  
That was the first time you two kissed. 


End file.
